The Spider, The Cat, and The Raven
by Lady Victoria Black
Summary: Mina is just an ordinary girl with a love for Manga and Cosplay... Or is she? With an unknown past and disturbing visions, how can she be sure? ClaudexOCxSebastian


**A/N: I know I need to work on my GrellxOCxSebatian Story but this idea just popped into my head so here you go! :D I do not own anything Black Butler**

_Ding-Dong._

"COMING!" I called, rushing down the stairs. _Ding-dong, ding-dong, dindongdingdongdingdon-. _I opened the door and glared at my best friend Alexa. "Seriously? You couldn't wait five seconds?"

"NOPE!" Alexa grinned. I rolled my eyes and ushered her in.

"I see you're already in costume," I mused, looking at her attire.

"Yeah, I decided to change before I came to get you, now hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Are you that excited to see your Sebby-Chan _Grell_?" I snickered. Alexa huffed.

"Shut up Mina, I mean _Claude_. If we're late for the fanservice photo shoot the group is gonna kill us!"

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a twist," I replied and dashed to my room. I quickly adorned my Claude Faustus cosplay and was back downstairs in five minutes flat. I grabbed the keys to my car and followed Alexa out the door.

"I still see why we can't take my car," Alexa grumbled, flipping a strand of the Grell wig over her shoulder.

"Because you drive like a freakin' maniac," I replied getting in.

"You could just drive my car!" She whined climbing in the passenger seat.

"Can't drive stick-shift," was my reply as I started the engine. We managed to make our way to Hyde Park on time, and for that I was grateful. We sauntered over our cosplay group, who were already taking pictures of the Alois and Ciel fanservice.

"Sutcliff, you're nearly late," came a voice from behind us. We turned to see Abby, cosplaying Will, glaring at Alexa. "I was just about to demote you back to your 'Death Scissors'."

"NO! Anything but the Scissors!" Alexa pleaded in a perfect imitation of Grell.

"Hmph, you're lucky." She then turned to me and I set my face perfectly like Claude's. "Demon scum," She greeted with disgust.

"Vermin," I replied dryly. We glared at each other for a few more moments before bursting out laughing.

"That was perfect!" I congratulated.

"Thank you, thank you," Abby bowed to an invisible crowd. I chuckled.

"So who are we doing next?" I asked, referring to the photo shoot.

"Next are you and Jessica," She replied gesturing to our group's Sebastian. "And after that are Alexa and I."

"Next!" Finny called, for he was the photographer and Jessica and I made our way to the designated photo area.

"Ready for this Sebby?" I asked.

"Let's do this!" Jessica replied, fist pumping the air.

"Alright, so Sebastian I want you against the tree and Claude I want you-," And that's basically how it went for the next four hours, Finny telling people where to move and how to pose and fanservice couples complying. By the time we had finished the shoot, it was getting dark. I was removing my wig and colored contacts on a nearby bench when Alexa approached me.

"Hey Mina, Abby's gonna drive me to your house to pick up my car, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I wanted to stay and watch the stars come out anyways," I replied, laying on the bench.

"Alright, see you later," She waved and she and Abby drove off, leaving me the only one there. The stars slowly began to appear one by one, and I sighed contently.

"They're so beautiful," I whispered. Suddenly, I heard the _Snap_ of a twig breaking. I slowly sat up. "Odd, I thought everyone left," I muttered. A rustle came from some nearby bushes and I stood up. "Hello?" I called. 'Who's there?" The rustling instantly stopped. "Must be my imagination." I turned around, only to find myself staring at a someone's chest. I gulped, and slowly raised my gaze to meet bright purple eyes. My own eyes widened and I took two steps back so I could see the person better.

It was a man dressed in a white suit with a purple shirt underneath. His hair was cut short, and such a blinding white that it hurt my eyes and as stated before, his eyes were a bright purple. I sighed in relief. 'Just another cosplayer,' I thought. "Nice Ash cosplay," I commented. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Cosplay?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, you're dressed like the angel Ash from Black Butler, right?" I asked. He seemed to understand and smirked.

"Oh this isn't a 'cosplay' dearest Mina, I'm the real Ash."

"Yeah, of course you are," I replied, not buying it. "Wait, how did you know my name?" The man smirked.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. "Maybe this will convince you." I watched amazed as two angel wings unfolded from his back.

"Oh fuck," I muttered, realizing I was in big trouble. Ash smirked, satisfied.

"As for your question," he started, circling me. "I know everything about you. That you don't know who your parents are. You just turned up on the doorstep of an orphanage with only a note containing your name. I know that you have terrible nightmares and visions of burning buildings and mangled bodies, and wake up screaming almost every night. I know you wish to escape this world, this life, and I am here to grant you that wish," He finished in a whisper. "Come with me, and all your dreams will come true." I narrowed my eyes.

"You may know a lot about me, but I also know some things about you. I know you slaughtered Ciel Phantomhive's parents and stitched them back together. I know you had Ciel taken away and beaten and tortured for a month, before he escaped with help from a demon. I know you killed the Queen of England and promptly burned the city to the ground in an attempt to purify it. The truth is Ash you're the one that's unclean. Killing thousands, torturing the innocent, breaking an innocent child's sprit and torturing him without mercy. Ash Landers, you're UNCLEAN!"

The angel's face twisted into that of rage, as he morphed into Angela. She ran at me with bloodlust in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. I closed my eyes and braced myself for her wrath, but was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me into the air. I looked up, confused, and met the face of Sebastian Michaelis and to his right, Claude Faustus.


End file.
